


The Sunset Doll

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Aqours, Dolls, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sharing a Bed, Writing Challenge - 1000 Words exactly each chap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Yohane finds a doll in an abandoned estate once the home to the former Kurosawa family.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Tilt

Yohane always liked exploring abandoned buildings. Usually she’d find nothing of interest but the sheer thrill she got from being somewhere she wasn’t supposed to be was more than enough.

She’d found an old house in a dead and abandoned fishing village nearby Numazu. The building she took an interest in was once owned by the Kurosawa family. They were said to be quite powerful before they met a rather unexplained end. After some digging, Yohane found out their estate was passed around a bit from person to person. The location being a literal ghost town made it so it was not profitable to do anything with.

Yohane pitied the current owner, figuring they must despise this place. She did not care though because it was fun for her. Adjusting her backpack, she headed into the building. It was starting to get late, Yohane knew she needed to hurry up or else it would get too dark to see. She started exploring and honestly it was quite dull. There was nothing exciting till she opened the door to one of the bedrooms.

On the windowsill sat a beautiful porcelain doll. The sunset bathing its long black hair in a beautiful orange hue. It would be terrifying if there wasn’t something so pretty and warm to it that drew Yohane closer.

Some idiot teenager, like herself, had obviously left it there to fuck with whoever came by next but Yohane didn’t care. All she could think about was how much her streaming fan base would love this. 

She walked up to the doll and smiled. “Hey there, Kurosawa-san?” Yohane paused, wondering what the hell she was doing talking to a doll. Still, she continued. “I know you’re probably watching over this place? Or hell, maybe you just got left here but… This isn’t really suitable for something as pretty as you. Don’t worry, the great Fallen Angel Yohane will find you a new home.”

Someone was sure to buy this doll. Maybe they would look after it, maybe they wouldn’t. Yohane never cared so long as she got paid. Although… There was something about how pretty this doll looked that Yohane really really hoped the next owner would do the former.

She carefully picked the doll up, surprised to see it was in very good condition. There was a cute little mole under her lip and Yohane couldn’t help but smile and admire it. Gently, she placed it into her bag and hoped to god that she wouldn’t damage this doll carrying her back home.

Yohane finished up exploring, finding nothing else of interest then headed home. Back in her room she took this doll out and placed it carefully on her shelf. Smiling at it once again before turning away, Yohane got ready for tomorrow’s stream. This kind of thing was exactly the content she was looking for.

Tomorrow came and school dragged but eventually she was home. 

Starting up her computer, Yohane prepared then began her next stream. She introduced the doll and the story of how she found it. Yohane took a few liberties to make the whole thing more spooky and exciting. It would help with sales. Then she gently sat it down to the side of her, making sure the doll was still in the frame. Yohane continued streaming where she last got up to on a new JRPG horror game.

Everything was running smoothly, lots of people were interested and excited about the doll and the game play was going well. Up until the chat exploded. 

Yohane scanned the flood of new messages. Something about the doll moving? She glanced over to see it was in exactly the same place and ignored the shiver that went down her spine. Going back to the game, she kept looking over at the doll and also watching the chat. It was an unsettling thought but Yohane knew her fan base were just joking around. 

She ended the stream, tired and ready to pass out. She changed into her pajamas then looked over at the doll, smiling nervously. “Hey uhhh… Don’t like, kill me in my sleep or anything… Please? Anyway, goodnight.”

With that, she turned off the light and rested her head. Sleep didn’t come easy and Yohane woke the next morning from a nightmare. She didn’t remember much about it aside from the faint feeling of terror, sunset hues and long hair.

Ignoring all that, Yohane got ready for the day. Her main goal was to edit last night's stream and post. She liked to try and add a few effects as well as include subtitles for better accessibility. 

The one part of the stream she was very curious to get too was the supposed moving doll. She knew it was coming up and waited on baited breath.

Watching closely, Yohane saw the doll tilt her head before sitting up straight again. Yohane felt her stomach drop. She replayed that section over and over, not daring to turn around and hoping it wasn’t real. Every time there was the same little head tilt.

Nervously, she looked over at the doll on her shelf. It was sitting there as friendly and unmoving as ever. Yohane gulped, there was no denying it. The doll did move. Maybe it was something mechanical designed for a really good prank or maybe it really was haunted.

Yohane, face absolutely pale, flashed her something like a smile. God, she had really fucked up. Could she sell this doll tonight and get it out of her life? Maybe she’d still be haunted regardless? Would taking it back where she found it be better?

Rather insanely, Yohane settled on asking the doll. “Hey… Kurosawa-san? I’m sorry for taking you home with me… Uhhhh… Please don’t hurt me. If you want to go back to the Kurosawa house I’ll take you there…? Fuck, I’ll do whatever you want just please don’t hurt me...” 

Yohane watched in terror as the doll tilted its head again in reply.


	2. Trot

After spending two minutes, frozen and unable to move, Yohane spoke again. “You can understand me right?” The doll slowly nodded it’s head. Yohane tentatively asked another question. “Are you going to hurt me?” 

It shook its head. Yohane breathed out a sigh of relief. She didn’t know how much she could trust a genuinely cursed doll to tell the truth but at least it wasn’t actively threatening her. She took a tiny bit of comfort in that.

“Can I help you?” 

She nodded her head.

“Do you want to go back to the Kurosawa house?”

There was another nod.

Yohane winced, feeling very guilty. “I’ll take you back now. It’s not too late, we can catch the bus… Sorry I took you from your home.” Yohane looked for her jacket and bag. Then she realized stuffing the doll into there once again was an awful idea. “I’ll carry you this time… If that's okay?”

Another nod. Yohane got ready before picking the doll up and holding onto her carefully. She left her house quickly, making her way to the bus stop. This wouldn’t take her directly to the abandoned town with the Kurosawa house but it stopped a ten minute walk away. Yohane got onto an empty bus without the driver even caring that she was carrying a doll with her. She headed to the back of the bus and sat the doll on her lap.

It was kind of odd but Yohane didn’t mind too much. The vibrations of the vehicle lulled her as she stared out of the window. They arrived soon enough and Yohane began walking to a familiar abandoned building. She headed inside and to the windowsill she found the doll. Yohane placed her down with a smile. “Is this okay?” 

The doll shook her head.

“Oh.” Yohane blinked. “Where would you like to go?” After a second she scratched behind her head awkwardly. “Oh right… You can’t answer that, can you…?”

As if to accentuate this point a silence stretched out. 

“I’m gonna carry you again and you’re just gonna have to tell me where to go, ‘kay?” Yohane waited for the doll to agree then picked her up. They walked through the building together, Yohane slowly figuring out where they were supposed to go. She was led to a different bedroom and to a floorboard which upon closer inspection, would lift up. Yohane got a very bad feeling. She looked at the doll, silently begging not to have to do what she knew was coming next. 

The doll just tilted its head and waited. Gulping away her fears, Yohane lifted up the floorboard. The sun was starting to set, making it so it was too dark to see what was there. Yohane grabbed her phone and turned on the flashlight. Inside was an old antique looking wooden box. This was not a reassuring thing to find. It just started the anxiously having to open something process all over again. She took it out and sighed, figuring it would be better to just get this over with. Opening it up, a soft tune started playing. A figure of a white carousel horse adorned in red and gold moved in a small circle imitating a trot.

Yohane stared at it in disbelief. It was so incredibly pretty she couldn't believe it as she noticed the fine detail of a buckle on the bridal. Yohane turned to the doll with a wide smile. “This is so cool! Is this what you wanted to find?” When she looked back at the box Yohane noticed a little compartment. Pulling it open there was a silver necklace with a charm of a little red flower. “A necklace!” Yohane called out, she was about to pick it up but hesitated. “Wait, is this yours?”

There was a nod.

“Do you want it?”

The doll’s reply was almost frantic. It seemed this was what she was looking for. Gently taking out the necklace, Yohane looped It around the doll's neck. It was way too big for her, designed for a person, the charm rested on the doll’s lap.

Still she looked cute with it on. Yohane grinned at her. “How’s that?”

There was a bright flash of red. Yohane winced, the light dazzling her. When she looked again there was a girl that seemed just like the doll. Long black hair, a sense of elegance and that cute little mole. Sunset oranges shined onto her smile.

“Oh thank goodness! How I’ve missed this form…” Her voice was powerful and refined but the relief in her tone was very apparent. “Yohane-san? Is that correct.”

Yohane blinked. “Y-yeah…?”

“Thank you…” She said, gently pulling Yohane into a hug. Yohane flinched away feeling scared and confused. The girl flashed her a sympathetic smile. “I apologize. I was just so relieved that-” She cut herself off and cleared her throat. “I haven’t even introduced myself yet… Kurosawa Dia, pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Staring at her dumbfounded, Yohane could barely speak. “Yeah… Uhh? Same here?”

Dia chuckled. “I can’t thank you enough for helping me find this.” Her tone took on a more teasing note as she grinned. “And not just selling me.”

Yohane paled. “I didn’t know, okay? I thought you were just a regular doll…? Sorry.” A hand ruffled her hair and Yohane whined. 

“I’m just teasing you.” Dia said, smiling warmly. 

Neither of them said a word as they sat on the floor. The music box had long since finished its tune so silence just surrounded them. 

“You’re not a regular doll are you?” Yohane asked.

“I’m not. But it’s a long story. I’ll tell it you sometime if you like… Just right now I’m too exhausted.”

“Do you have a place to go?” Yohane asked. She avoided the word home for a reason. This was the Kurosawa estate after all and it was in ruins. When Dia shook her head, Yohane continued. “Want to come back with me?”

Dia nodded softly. 


	3. Tell

The walk back to the bus stop was a little awkward. Yohane really didn’t know what to say and Dia honestly seemed like she was about to fall asleep. She asked Yohane to take the music box home with her as well so it rested in Yohane’s bag as carefully as possible. They reached the stop, standing there with just the lamplight illuminating them. Everything felt static and empty.

“Hey, Dia-san…” Yohane glanced down at her feet.

“Yes?”

“Could you turn back into a doll so I don’t have to pay the extra bus fare?”

There was a soft chuckle. “I suppose… I’ll turn again when we reach your room.” Dia turned to Yohane with a glare. “Don’t let me fall.”

“I won't.” Yohane reassured her but Dia wasn’t convinced. She took Yohane’s hands and placed them around her waist. Blushing at the touch, Yohane tried to keep her cool. It was hard when a pretty girl was up close. Dia transformed in a flash of red and Yohane quickly moved to hold the Dia doll. With a smile, Yohane spoke. “You know, you’re super cute as a doll… N-not that you’re not cute as a person too! You are, it's just-” Yohane winced and quickly shut up, knowing she was only embarrassing herself more.

There was no reply and Yohane waited awkwardly. The bus came and this time the same driver noted the doll, calling her pretty as Yohane paid for her journey. Yohane flashed him a smile and thanked him before finding a seat at the back of the bus. She sat Dia on her lap like last time and stared out of the window. 

They got to Yohane’s house and she quickly headed up to her room and placed Dia on the bed. A flash of red later and Dia was sitting there looking somewhat relieved. She turned to Yohane and smiled warmly. “Thank you... For everything.”

“I didn’t drop you.” Yohane grinned, sitting on her computer chair and spinning it around to face Dia. “The great Fallen Angel, Yohane would never let one of her little demons down!” A second later she childishly spun herself around on the swivel chair as she waited for something to happen. Dia just yawned loudly and Yohane stopped her spinning. “Are you going to turn into a doll again… To like sleep?”

“Don’t you have a futon I could use?” Dia asked.

“Yeah but like…” Yohane winced, not sure what to say. “Not in my room. My family would ask lots of questions about why I’m getting it out and I'd get in trouble.”

Dia nodded solemnly. A silence filled the room once again and Yohane started spinning on the chair.

“I suppose I’ll have to sleep in your bed then,” Dia said, just like that.

Those words sent Yohane’s mind spinning even after she stopped the chair. She stared at Dia, blinking a few times and not knowing how to react. Eventually she found the words she wanted to say... _Well the word._ “What?”

“Is that not okay?” Dia asked.

“I-its fine… I guess? Y-yeah…” She trailed off, knowing she was blushing and making an embarrassment of herself. 

There was a teasing smile on Dia’s lips that just made it worse. Was she enjoying this? Yohane whined, quickly getting up and grabbing her pajamas. “I’m going to brush my teeth!” Then she stopped by the door. “I’ll get a spare toothbrush out for you. No one will care enough to notice it anyway.” She hoped.

Not waiting for Dia’s reply, she headed to the bathroom and got ready for bed. She returned to her room a few minutes later. Dia was still sitting on her bed, struggling to keep her eyes open. Yohane smiled at her sympathetically. Dia asked to borrow something to sleep in and Yohane, knowing she was a little taller, gave her a pair of black flannel pajama pants with little bats on them and a large dark blue graphic tee of a video game she liked.

While Dia was in the bathroom, Yohane changed her sheets. They were clean but she wanted to show Dia that courtesy at the very least. When Dia came back into the room wearing her clothes Yohane didn’t like the way her heart fluttered. Wondering how she was ever going to survive the night she climbed into bed and waited anxiously.

Dia noted the new sheets with a sleepy smile and a thanks as she lay down next to her. Dia was so tired she almost instantly fell asleep. Yohane stared at her as she was drifting off, more worried than anything. Dia was exhausted and Yohane didn’t have any idea why. Deciding she would ask in the morning, Yohane closed her eyes and hoped she could still sleep. She really couldn’t. There was something about having a girl in bed next to her that just made her nervous. It got even worse when Dia turned in her sleep and ended up touching Yohane’s arm. Ignoring the blush that rose to her cheeks, Yohane forced herself to count sheep. Anything to take her mind off what was happening. Tomorrow she would find a way to get the futon as there was no way she could survive another night of this. 

Eventually sleep came and she woke up the next morning with Dia snuggled up against her, still fast off. Blushing furiously, Yohane tried to carefully wriggle herself free, not wanting to wake Dia but also wanting to be out of this hell. Eventually she escaped with only a soft still sleepy mumble from Dia. She _really was_ tired, Yohane thought to herself. She headed down and made them both breakfast before returning. The thought of waking Dia up made Yohane feel a little guilty but she did bring food so maybe that would balance things out.

They sat together on the bed eating before Dia spoke. “I suppose you want to know what’s going on?”

“Well... Yeah?”

“I’ll tell you.”


	4. Tight

“Okay…” Dia sighed, putting her head in her hands for a moment. “I don’t know where to start.” Yohane waited, shuffling awkwardly and getting herself prepared for what was to come. Dia shot her a weary smile. “This won't be all that pleasant of a tale…”

Dia looked like she was really struggling, Yohane reached out to try and offer some comfort but stalled. She always hesitated in situations like this, not knowing what to do or say. It was noticed by Dia who flashed her a quick smile. It seemed she appreciated the gesture anyway. Pushing herself to actually help, Yohane deepened her voice and took Dia’s hand in hers. “Little demon, tell your tales of lament to the great Fallen Angel Yohane. She will listen and aid you in your strife.” 

There was a chuckle before Dia sighed and pulled her hand away “Fine. I was apparently just a doll at first. My sister- Well not quite… The only daughter of the Kurosawa family, Ruby, looked after me. She was very lonely, always wanted a big sister and she heard rumors of magic. She managed to find this…” Dia gestured to her necklace with a smile. “This thing is what created me. It’s a life jewel and allows me to transform into a human. Not easily though... It’s exhausting.”

“So that's why you were so tired.” Yohane commented idly before realizing that was a dumb thing to say out loud. Now she felt guilty about the changing forms for the bus fare thing but they did need to get past her family so it was probably still necessary.

“Exactly.” Dia gave her a weak smile. “Everything was great. I got used to both my forms and learnt about the world. Ruby got the sister she dreamed of… Though I had to work hard to be someone she could look up to.”

“Something happened, didn’t it?”

“It’s magic so of course something happened.”

The words hung in the air heavily. Yohane looked to the ground not knowing what to do.

“Someone… Found out Ruby had a life jewel- They came knocking. Our parents were talking to someone downstairs and Ruby told me to turn to my doll form. She took the necklace and told me she was going to hide it and I just knew she meant that one spot under the floorboards… She said ‘just in case’ in that nervous stuttering voice of hers…” 

Dia was shaking faintly as her lip trembled. Yohane pulled her into a tight hug and felt a part of her break when she heard the way Dia whimpered. 

“I was stuck in that room for ten years… A few months ago someone found me where I had been knocked onto the floor and sat me on that windowsill…”

Yohane held Dia close. “H-how did you manage to stay sane…? Ten years like that? Fuck. Dia, I’m so sorry.”

“I couldn’t stand being awake. It’s like a black dreamless sleep. Almost like a coma...? The doll form is good for that.” Dia chuckled, a tint of resentment to her voice. She snuggled into Yohane more, looking for some kind of relief. Yohane could only hold her, hoping it was enough. 

“I know she’s gone…” Dia whispered.

Yohane’s breath hitched. She didn't know how to comfort Dia’s grief and she knew whatever she did wouldn't be enough. Yohane figured it could be something. Maybe? She pulled away from Dia and flashed her a smile. “I’m so fucking sorry Dia… I’m here for you. I-I’m not really good at this stuff but-”

“You’ve been nothing but amazing…” Dia mumbled before sniffing. “I wouldn’t be here, back in this form, if not for you…”

Yohane glanced away. “I wish I could do more for you…”

“You’ve only just met me Yohane and yet you’ve been so kind.”

“Well…” Yohane trailed off before she moved the plates from their breakfast to the side and lay down on the bed. She pulled Dia down with her and into another hug. Dia snuggled up against her and they spent the morning in each others’ arms.

Dia talked about her life, everything from her old friends to her hobbies. Yohane listened to it all. She also talked a bit about herself. The whole thing was nice. Dia had cheered up a lot, she was smiling now, enjoying just chatting to Yohane about things. She must have spent half an hour on about an idol group called Muse that had just formed not long before Dia got stuck in her doll form. Yohane pulled out her phone, searching them up and delightedly showing Dia what had happened to them. They made it  _ big  _ and there were lots of new songs Dia had never got the chance to listen to before. Yohane knew it was time to change that. Together they went through the albums. Dia had a big beaming smile on her face as the music played.

There was a knock at the door which made both of them jump. Yohane whispered a curse under her breath, jumping up and heading to the door. She opened it just slightly so she could speak to her mother without revealing the uninvited guest. She returned to Dia with a sigh. 

“I guess staying here isn’t going to work is it?” Dia asked.

Yohane shrugged idly. “Staying here doesn’t really work for me either.”  Dia stared at her confused for a moment, Yohane didn’t want to explain it but she’d let it slip now. “Oh you know… My parents don’t give a shit about me-” Quickly trying to brush past everything with a vague explanation, Yohane couldn’t stop herself from getting choked up. “God it’s better when they don't care… That way I don't end up with any bruises.”

Dia looked at her horrified, wrapping her arms around Yohane who just squeaked in surprise, flinching away. Eventually Yohane relaxed into it. Dia held her for a while before speaking confidently. “Let’s find somewhere that works.”


	5. Time

In time, Yohane and Dia found a place of their own. Things had gotten a little easier and with no need to worry about hiding anymore they could relax. Dia was working hard on starting her own business in some way to honour her deceased family's legacy. Even if it technically had no connection to the Kurosawas. It was for safety reasons and Yohane knew they had to still be slightly careful.

Today, Yohane had found something she knew would truly fuck with her girlfriend, Dia. 

She’d found a doll with a mole under the lip and long black hair. It wasn’t anything like Dia’s doll form. The beauty mark was on the wrong side for starters but it was close enough that there was a slight resemblance. She was going to give it to her co-worker’s daughter for her birthday next week. The daughter apparently really liked dolls but first this was the perfect chance to tease Dia.

She got home and walked up to Dia who was sitting on the couch with her laptop out. Yohane kissed her in greeting before smiling. “Dia, you have to see what I found today.”

Dia looked at Yohane with a smile. “What is it darling?” 

When Yohane showed her the doll Dia scowled. She turned away, blanking Yohane and looking offended. Yohane couldn't stop herself from laughing before she came and sat down next to Dia. A silence stretched out. Yohane rested her head on Dia’s shoulder, waiting for her to say something. 

“Why must you do this to me Yohane?” Dia asked with a sigh. She rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop herself from smiling a second later. “If you wanted a cute doll you could have just asked me to transform.”

Yohane shrugged. “It’s a gift. I’m not keeping her, don't worry.” 

“Alright.” Dia replied, flashing Yohane a smile. “It’s just weird to think about how I was once just like that doll- Lifeless and all.”

“Sorry to make you have an existential crisis when you're trying to reply to emails.”

Dia leaned her head against Yohane’s. “I got thirteen new ones while you were out.” She had no idea how Dia coped with it all but she seemed to thrive the more she challenged herself. Whenever the pressure got too much, Yohane was always there to help her relax a little. “Also it livens the day up,” Dia said with very dry sarcasm. 

“When was the last time you turned into doll form?” 

“About two months ago.” Dia glanced over. “Why?”

“Just wondering-”

She was cut off. “You want me to turn into it don’t you?” Dia saw right through her.

“I miss it.” Yohane spoke honestly. It may have been two months ago when Dia last transformed but Yohane wasn’t there. “You look so adorable, how could I not?”

“Only if you continue to answer my emails and then carry me to bed after I turn back and I’m half falling asleep.” Dia passed Yohane the laptop, then there was a flash of red. 

Picking up Dia in her doll form, Yohane gently sat her and the laptop on her lap. Yohane had heard so many rants about Dia’s business so she knew what to do and this wasn’t the first time she’d helped. She opened up one of the emails and began typing a reply. After a while, the sun was just starting to set.

“You know… Every time it’s dusk I think about the day I found you…” Yohane mused idly. Dia couldn’t really reply but maybe that was the point. It made it a little easier to be honest about her feelings. “I’m glad I did.”

With that sentimental introspect over, Yohane continued to answer emails. It took some time but eventually the thirteen new ones had replies. She felt drained and exhausted and if she had to open another one she was probably going to die. Leaning her head back she groaned. “Dia… I’m so fucking bored.” 

She moved the laptop to the side and waited, hoping Dia would do something. A flash of red later and Dia sat on her lap. Yohane wrapped her arms around her and smiled to herself. There was no reply as Dia just picked up the laptop again and resumed answering emails. Yohane would have whined but she still had Dia on her lap so the experience was alright.

“I think about it a lot as well… I’m glad you found me. I was so lonely and upset back then. I still am, I suppose... But it’s a little easier now.” Dia mumbled before she continued typing.

“Hey. Wait, don't say something like that then just go back to your emails.” Yohane whined as she hugged Dia more, resting her head against her back. She hoped that would be some sort of comfort.

“Alright. I'll give you attention in a minute, just let me answer this.” Dia was true to her word and straight after she closed the laptop, putting it on the coffee table then snuggling herself into Yohane’s lap. “Happy now?” Yohane hummed something that sounded like a ‘yes’ then waited. There was a loud yawn from Dia. “I'm gonna fall asleep...” 

Yohane wasn’t surprised with two transformations not long after each other. All that and Dia had been working the entire day. “Want to nap or do you want to actually go to bed?” 

“I think I'm going to nap.” As she said it, Dia slowly and carefully moved to lie down on the couch. She pulled Yohane with her. 

Yohane accepted her fate, wrapping her arms around Dia and pulling her closer. Yohane closed her eyes, trying to sleep as well. It was peaceful and comfortable like this. Dia’s steady breathing as she quickly drifted off relaxed and lulled Yohane.  However, instead of sleeping she found herself reflecting. She wondered what her life would be like if she hadn't found Dia. Settling on ‘much worse and far more boring’ Yohane smiled to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !
> 
> The 1000 words challenge was interesting,,, I wanted to write more about somethings but couldn't which was a little frustrating but overall it was fun! (This is where I admit I have a fear of dolls and this fic did nOT help hjgfghjdfgjhgd)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little story ^^


End file.
